flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Blanka
Some kinda summary when I get inspired. Backstory Childhood Unlike her infernal first mate, Blanka knew very well where she came from. She was born on a small island of Hakai Kikai worshipers known by sailors for their unique customs. Most notable are their sacrifices to Hakai Kikai. Once every 50 years (or so), two children are chosen by Hakai Kikai, through signs received by the temple's elders, shortly after their birth. One boy to be trained as a paladin of Hakai Kikai, and the girl to be trained as a cleric. When she becomes of age to bear children, the cleric is to be given to the ocean god and the paladin is sent on a voyage to bring her back to the village. The temple elders took Blanka's otherworldly aura as a sign from Hakai Kikai to choose her as the cleric. She was raised in the temple to learn to heal the sailors that came to port. She never really got along with the paladin in training due to his pretentious attitude, preferring the company of the injured and sick. She was one of the most dedicated healers in the temple due to her desire to help those less fortunate. Shortly after turning 11, the time for Blanka's ceremony arrived and she obediently went to the sea to receive her god's guidance. She experienced a wondrous vision of an adventurous and fulfilling life. She believes it was Hakai Kikai showing her the path he had laid out for her. Meeting a Pirate The day Blanka was found off the shore of a popular port for marauders and freebooters was her first step into the new life promised to her. She was quick to trust the tiefling that brought her back to the shore and into his cabin. He was warm and concerned for her health, despite having no skill with medicine. Bemused by his concern and seemingly shy nature, Blanka began to tell him about herself, hoping to learn more about him in return. When Têmtum revealed how he came to join the Seas Insanity, the cleric was ecstatic, professing that Hakai Kikai had brought them together for a reason. She decided then that she would follow Têmtum wherever he went as long as the sea god willed it. Though he was taken aback by her zeal for a moment, he was quick to give her a warm smile and promised to see what he could do. Although the captain had welcomed her just as warmly as Têmtum, if not more, the ship's first mate of the time had not been quite as eager. Though this was probably due to his quiet and shy nature, she decided not to give him an excuse to throw her over. She made herself a useful and indispensable member of the crew soon after joining by continuing her duties as a cleric of Hakai Kikai. First Blood Captain Yama Haboko and Têmtum managed to keep Blanka sheltered from the darker side of pirating up until she turned thirteen. The captain launched a raid against a ship that had been prepared for their encounter. Salty Dog had managed to lead a small boat to board the targeted vessel, but the moment the crew began to climb the hull, they were met with a rain of crossbow bolts. The first mate quickly upturned their small boat and used it for temporary shelter. Seeing that the initial boarding had failed, Têmtum manned the ballista and called the rest of the men on Seas Insanity to fire at the men firing at the water while the captain moved them closer. The movement of the ship and absence of her guard caused Blanka to assume they were in the clear and so she left the safety of the captain's cabin. Têmtum's assault on the armed ship caused them to redirect their fire and bought the boarding team time to swim back to their ship. Crossbow bolts pelted the Seas Insanity deck, causing the crew to find cover. Soon after, the bolts stopped as soldiers began to board the pirating ship via a gangplank. Startled by the sight of her first battle, Blanka stood frozen in the doorway, watching as her new family's blood spilled onto the deck. As though willed by her deity, Blanka found herself hurrying over to the nearest skirmish, clasping her shell necklace to speak a healing word to the nearest ally. Category:Alfenheim NPC Category:NPC Category:Characters